1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a system for recognizing individually spoken words and, more particularly, to a word recognition system for small-size vocabularies.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There has long been a desire to be able to input instructions and commands into a system without requiring manual operations. This has been achieved by numerous known speech recognition systems. However, the know speech recognition systems generally require relatively great expenditures for both hardware and software in order to recognize spoken instructions.